A Summer To Remember
by NikkiCola
Summary: Bella moved away from Forks and now lives in NYU and gets ready for first semester in the fall. What happens when she spends her summer with the Cullens? Will she fall in love with Edward? Read and find out! All Human!
1. Welcome to NYU!

The bell finally rang on my last day of high school. I ran out of the school and got into my truck. Of course it was raining, like any other day. Forks was always so dreary and bleak. After twenty minutes or so of long driving, I arrived home to see my father's police cruiser in the driveway. I parked the truck and got into the house. My father was waiting inside for me, with open arms.

"Congrats, Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

I leaped into his arms, giggling.

"Thanks Charlie. You know, this still doesn't change anything. I'm leaving tomorrow, no matter what you say."

I felt his laughter cease and his arms begin to unwind. He looked at me with stone eyes.

"Come on Bella, you don't need to go all the way across the country to go to school. Why don't you say here?"

"Because Dad, no schools around here gave me a full scholarship, but, NYU did. And besides, that school is supposed to be awesome. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He nodded and walked into the living room and sat himself down at the T.V. I knew then that the talk was over. I went upstairs and finished up my packing for the plane tomorrow. After a few hours, I went back downstairs and made dinner for me and Charlie. He didn't talk about me leaving tomorrow. He knew that once I set my mind on something, there was no stopping me from doing it, so he just stayed quiet for the meal. I told him that I wanted to spend the summer in New York, that way; I could get used to my new surroundings and settle myself in. Of course Charlie objected, but I told him he couldn't stop me. After months of fighting and bickering, he leaded to accept my idea and stopped complaining about it. He needed to learn that I had a chance of a lifetime and I was so not going to back down from it. Afterwards, I cleaned up the dishes and washed them off for the last time. I ran back upstairs and read the book _Wuthering Heights _that I left out for the plane ride. Eventually the tales of Mr. Darcy began to make me sleepy, so I nodded off into the night, totally forgetting that tomorrow will change my life forever.

* * *

I woke up with crust inside of my brown eyes. I looked and saw that my bags were no longer by my door. I ran out of my room and saw Charlie packing my bags into his car. I smiled and walked over to give him a big hug.

"Thank you Daddy."

I called him Daddy whenever I was thanking him for something so nice.

"No problem Bells. Now go get ready. We gotta leave soon."

I nodded and ran up and got ready in no time. I was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a lime green tank top, perfect for a long plane ride. It was a nice day for Forks, about seventy-five degrees and clear skies. We made our way to the airport in silence. I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to Charlie, especially since we have not been together that long. I originally lived with my mother, Renee, but she remarried when I was in my sophomore year of high school. Her new husband, Phil, is a pretty decent guy, but he was not that high on my list. He traveled around far too much, leaving my mother alone. I told her it was best for me to live with my father, that way, she could travel with Phil. The excitement and sadness burned in her eyes. She was excited cause now, she could be with Phil more. But she was sad because I was leaving her. Me and my mom were always together, and I was always the more responsible one. The more I thought about my mom, the more I realized I could see her more often. Phil played a lot of games in New York. Charlie and I arrived at the airport and I snapped out of my reverie. He walked out and picked up my bags and walked with me over to terminal 6. I sighed and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Call me crazy, but I could feel the winds of change blowing my way. It was kind of like I was seeing into my own future. I saw myself surrounded by people who cared about me and a man whom I loved dearly. But, who is to say that this was the distant future. It could be that I might find love in college. I might find a group of friends that I love more than anything. And, most importantly, I will find _happiness._ In a way, I was deprived of this in Forks. The people were nice, but I was always an outcast, just because I was different. I listened to the good kind of music, like the classics and rock, not that R&B or rap-crap people loved. I never dressed according to the style at that time, I dressed in comfort clothes. I read for my free time, not go to the mall like other people. In school, the guys stared at me. In fact, I was asked out quite a number of times. But I always turned them down. They were far too annoying for me. I kept thinking about the past and the future.

"_Flight 704 from Seattle to New York will be boarding shortly."_

I shook my head to arrive back into the present and saw my father getting teary eyed. Just at that sight, I began to choke down salt water tears. I ran over and embraced him, making him drop the bags he was holding. He hugged me tightly.

"You need anything, of if something happens, you call me pronto, got it?"

"Okay Dad."

He kissed my forehead and picked up my bags and put them on the plane. I got on the stairs and waved goodbye to him and walked inside the plane to take my seat. I was seated next to this incredibly good looking guy. He had eyes of an emerald green shade and a nice physique. He had hair in the shade of a bronze and auburn. It was so adorable. He smiled at me and made me blush. I was so lucky that I was going to be seated next to this, dare I say, _sexy _guy. I sat down and he looked at me.

"Hello there. May I ask your name?"

I smiled at him.

"My name is Bella, may I ask yours?"

"It's Edward. Please to meet you Bella."

"Same here Edward, so, what brings you on this plane?"

"Unfortunately, school does."

"Same here! I'm on my way to NYU. How about you?"

"NYU as well. So I guess I am lucky, I will already have one good friend there."

He winked at me and it made my heart melt. He gave me a crooked smile and began bombarding me with questions. I returned the favor and found out quite a lot about him. He was a very intellectual person actually, it kind of surprised me. Usually, handsome men are quite dolts. But Edward knew his stuff. If I said something, he had a comeback to me. And his sarcasm was too funny sometimes. I know it would seem to early to say, but I was getting my first crush on him. He was so gorgeous and wonderful. But I knew already that he was out of me league. I'm sure he had a girlfriend waiting back home for him. I sighed and closed my eyes for a little while Edward read a book. To my surprise, I saw that it was _Wuthering Heights._ I giggled and he looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out my own copy of the same book.

"Well what do you know?"

He laughed a musical sound. It was so enchanting. His cell phone buzzed off and he answered it.

"Hi Alice…yeah I'm on the plane now…I'll be there whenever…Okay, see ya."

Alice. That had to be the girlfriend. I sighed.

"What does your girlfriend want?"

He broke out into laughter. I looked at him, perplexed.

"Silly Bella, Alice is my older sister. She was just checking in."

A feeling of relief washed over me. It was strange, I had only known Edward for a short time, but I already liked him and, well, _wanted _him. I wanted to kiss his red lips. I wanted to hold onto him for dear life. But I knew that no such thing would ever happen. It made me depressed.

* * *

After hours on that god forsaken plane, we arrived in New York. Edward insisted that I get a cab with him, so I did. We continued to talk about random things as the ride progressed. We arrived at the university. Edward walked out of the cab, paid the man, and got all of our bags from the trunk. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything Edward."

"Anything for you Bella."

He winked at me and my heart stopped. I walked over and took my bags from him and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from my bag. I began to write down my cell phone number. I passed him the paper.

"Call me sometime, okay? We can hang out."

I tried to be sexy and winked at him. He stopped breathing for a short second, then continued.

"Thanks Bella. I'll see you soon, okay?

"Sure Edward, catch ya later!"

I waved and began my way to the Robinson Dormitory and looked for room 334. I found it and knocked on the door. I found myself looking down to a short, pixie like looking girl. She had sparkling blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Hi! You must be Bella! I'm Alice Cullen. Pleased to meet you!"

Alice? Isn't that Edward's older sister? I shook my head and looked at her.

"Hey I'm Bella. Nice to meet you too Alice."

"We are going to have so much fun! Let me introduce you to the gang!"

She walked me inside of the dorm and I saw three other people sitting around.

"The blonde chick over there is Rosalie; she is dating the big burly dude next to her, which, by the way, is my older brother Emmett. And that cutie over there is my baby Jasper."

She walked over and kissed her boyfriend. I giggled and looked at them.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Bella."

Emmett stood up and looked at me.

"There is actually one more in our party. Where is that prude anyway?"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head and looked at me.

"Sorry about him, he is an idiot sometimes. Emmett, don't call your brother a prude!"

"Yes Ma'am."

I laughed as I heard the door click from behind me. I turned around and saw the bronze haired god standing before me. I smiled.

"Nice to see you again Edward. Couldn't get enough of me could you?"

"Nice to see you too Bella. And no I couldn't. I'm hopelessly addicted."

The sarcasm in his voice was noticeable, but not by a lot. Alice and the others stared at us, before shouting at the same time.

"You know each other?!"

Edward laughed.

"We sat next to each other on the plane. We have already been best friends for the past eight hours. So ha!"

Edward stuck his tongue out at them and I giggled. Alice huffed and walked over to my side and took my arm in hers.

"Well little brother, I will be spending more time with her than you ever wish. So ha-HA!"

We all began to laugh and she escorted me to my room. I dropped by bags down and sat on the bed. Alice looked at me with her glinting blue eyes.

"You like my brother."

I stopped breathing for a minute. The flush instantly ran to my cheeks and painted them a scarlet red. Alice giggled.

"I knew it! Oh Bella, don't blush, it's adorable! I think he likes you too!"

My head shot up.

"What?!"

"Well tonight we will find out, at the girls slumber party! And we might even do a little spy work! It'll be a blast!"


	2. Spy Work

We all hung out in the dorm until nightfall. The guys retreated next door to Jasper's room, while us girls stayed in mine and Alice's. Before the guys left, Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear. He nodded then ran off to his room.

"What was that about?"

"You'll see soon Bella. And trust me, you'll love it!"

I sighed and we began to watch movies and such until Alice turned off the T.V.

"Okay Bella! It's 11:30! That means it is time!"

"Huh?"

Rosalie and Alice yanked me out the door and out near the guy's room. Rosalie covered my mouth and we pressed out ears to the door.

"So dude, what's the deal with you and Bella?" That was Emmett, I could tell already.

"There is no deal; she'd never go for a guy like me."

I was shocked. He thought I would never go for a guy like him! That's insane.

"Well dude, we beg to differ. Why don't you try?"

Edward got a little bit angry.

"Look guys, I like Bella, I really do. But have you seen her? She is so…amazing. I could never be with her. I can't compare to her."

Edward actually said that! I couldn't believe my ears! It was too real to even dream to be true! This man, this god like man, thought I was too good for him! I pressed my ear into the door even more, begging to hear more.

"But Edward, Alice told me something totally different. She said that Bella likes you too."

My jaw dropped to the floor. I can't believe Jasper said something like that to Edward, even though it was all true. I heard Edward gasp.

"What?! Really?! She does!?"

I stifled a giggle in. He sounded like he was a little kid and his parents just gave him a hundred dollars to go spend in a candy store.

"Yeah dude, apparently, she thinks you are hot!"

Stupid Emmett! I'm going to have to punch him later!

"Really? Cause I think it's the other way around."

"What do you mean dude?"

"Well, she is, and I say this is a respectable way, _hot._ She is incredibly good looking and very bright. Her sarcasm just makes her cuter and her laugh is like music to the ears. And, not to sound like her stalker, but have you smelled her hair? It smells so good, like strawberries! Everything about her is so wonderful."

No freaking way! Edward Cullen likes me! And he described me like I am the most beautiful person on the planet. I kept pressing my ear closer and closer to the door, along with the others. Rosalie pulled herself up.

"Wait guys! I'd stop pushing so hard if I was-"

The door pushed open and I found myself on the floor next to Alice. The guys gasped and Rosalie finished her statement.

"- you."

I picked up my hair out of my face and saw my current position, staring into Edward's brilliant eyes. My face was instantly colored the dark shade of red. I sat myself up and ran back into my dorm. I buried my face into the pillow in my room, helping to shield my obvious embarrassment.

**EDWARDS POV**  
The last thing I saw was a beautiful blur leave the entryway of my dorm and ran back into her room. I looked at Alice and Rosalie.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

Alice giggled.

"Well, we actually planned all of this. We wanted Bella to know that you liked her. She didn't believe me when I told her you did. She said you were too good for her. We needed to prove her wrong."

Everyone in the room began to give high-fives to each other. I looked at all of them.

"So, wait, you were serious? Bella actually does like me?"

"Yes you prude!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head for calling me a vulgar name, but I didn't care. Bella Swan actually liked me! While the others gossiped among themselves, I snuck myself into Bella's room. She had her head buried into her pillow. Her hair was tossed all around her back. It was breathtaking. I knocked on her door.

"Alice if that is you, I will snap your neck off! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

I opened the door and entered, hoping to go undetected.

"Well it was embarrassing for me too."

She shot her head up and widened her eyes at the sight of me. The beautiful flush returned to her skin. All I wanted to do was rub her red cheeks and kiss her rosy plump lips. I walked in closer and sat on the far edge of her bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry my sister made you go through that. She did it because she cares, that's all."

"Thank you Edward. I'm sorry I spied. It was unethical and childish. Forgive me?"

"Of course Bella."

She giggled and scooted herself next to me. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest since she was so close to me. I took her hand and she gasped.

"So was everything that Alice and the others said true? Do you really like me?"

I heard her gulp and her face turned beet red. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Well Edward…I know it is so sudden and whatnot, but I really do like you. I mean, you and I are alike in so many ways and not to mention you look amazing. But that's being shallow. I like you because you are not like other guys. You aren't an ass like other guys."

Hearing her speak those words made my heart soar into my throat. I bucked up all the courage I had in my and spoke my feelings to her.

"Bella, I like you too, a lot actually. You see, every girl I have ever met in my life has turned out to be one of those girls. You know, they care if they break a nail and they don't know who Edgar Allen Poe is. There was never a girl like you. And I think that is why I like you."

It was so sudden for me to discuss my feelings with Bella, and I knew that. But there was no denying how I felt. Bella was a wonderful person in my eyes. She was a vision of true beauty and her wittiness just made her even better. But I knew I had to take this slow for Bella, no matter how badly I wanted to be with her.

"Well, now that we have declared ourselves to each other, I believe some ground rules will need to be put in place."

She looked up into my pale green eyes with her brilliant brown eyes. She giggled.

"Yes, I agree with you."

"First off, let us give it sometime. It just might turn out to be a silly crush. Second, we should wait for real contact when we are comfortable. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it."

I picked myself off her bed and kissed her forehead with the gentlest pressure. I didn't want to frighten her with this. But to my surprise, she closed her eyes and accepted it.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward, pleasant dreams."

"The same to you."

I walked out of her room with my head spinning. It was just a small peck on the forehead, yet it was enough to drive me to the brink of insanity. Bella was a strange one indeed. She had such a weird affect on me, that it was impossible to describe it. I walked back into my dorm to find the girls walking out. They waved and ran to their dorm. I walked in, put my hand up to the guys, signaling that I didn't feel like talking and went into my sleeping bag on the floor. I closed my eyelids and thoughts of Bella floated in my head. It was becoming irrational because I have only known this girl for possibly a total of 12 to 13 hours and yet she was in all of my thoughts. Thinking about her was so pleasant, it made me drift to sleep in an instant.

_"Night Edward, pleasant dreams."  
_

_Oh, they are much more than pleasant. More like heavenly.  
_

Then I was overcome by sleep.

**BELLA'S POV**  
Edward kissed my forehead before he left the room. It sent and electrical charge throughout my entire body. I know that I have only known Edward for less than a day, but still, I began to start to have feelings for him. It was totally unorthodox, but it was something so refreshing and worthwhile. After he left I heard the pitter patter of feet walk into my dorm. Alice and Rosalie barged into my room and plopped onto my bed, jumping up and down with excitement. I giggled at the sight of them.

"What's going on with you two?"

Alice squealed.

"No Bella, we were going to ask YOU that! What's the deal now with you and Edward? Spill it, NOW!"

I sighed and began to explain myself and Edward's rules and such. They stopped squealing and began to look pissed off. Rosalie spoke first.

"So, what you're saying is, you two are going to stay friends?"

"Not forever Rose. Just until we know that we really like each other and are ready for it."

Alice smacked me with a pillow.

"Isabella Swan! I know what we need to do now!"

"And just would that be Alice Cullen?"

"You, my best friend, are going to seduce Edward!"

I gasped and the girls began whispering plans to me. Eventually I found myself nodding off during the planning session.

Then night closed over me.


	3. The Next Day

I woke up the next morning with Rosalie and Alice on the floor in my room. They had papers scattered everywhere. I picked myself out of bed and picked a piece of paper off the ground and saw that it was Edward's schedule during the day. I giggled and walked out of the room and walked into my kitchen. I saw the clock and noticed it was 7:30. Then I glanced down and saw that Edward would be just getting up about now. I decided to take Alice's seducing plan and put it in motion. I ran into my closet and put on a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of short shorts that showed a lot of my legs. I looked in my refrigerator and saw we were running out of milk. _Perfect,_ I thought. I grabbed the measuring cup hanging over the stove and walked next door to Edward's room. He was already up, drinking coffee and reading the paper. I walked in quietly and stood at his doorway, making my legs stick out. I giggled.

"You know Edward; they say coffee stunts your growth."

Edward put his paper down and his eyes got big. He spilled a little of coffee onto the table and I laughed.

"Morning Edward."

"Oh, good morning Bella. Uh…Wow…nice pajamas. Do you need something?"

I giggled again and looked into his eyes.

"Why yes actually, I do. Do you have any milk for me to borrow?"

"Yes we do, shall I get it for you?"

"No, I'm a big girl; I can get my own milk."

I tried to sound as sexy as I could. I walked into the mini kitchen and opened the fridge door. I saw that they kept the milk at the bottom. I smiled an evil smile and felt Edward's eyes glue onto my body. I bent down as seductively as I could and got the milk. I heard Edward gulp and clench his fist onto the table. I walked over to the counter and poured the milk into the measuring cup. I walked back and repeated the process while I put the milk away. I grabbed the cup and walked over to the door. I turned to Edward.

"Thanks for the milk Edward."

I winked and made my way back into my dorm, leaving Edward in a complete daze.

**EDWARD'S POV  
**Bella walked out of the door, leaving me in a dumbfounded expression. The way Bella bent over and showed off her legs, then winked at me, it was almost criminal how good she looked. I tried my best to clear my head for a half an hour. Finally, my savior, Jasper crawled his lazy ass out of bed. I bum rushed into him as he walked out of his room.

"Jasper! You gotta help me! I think…I think Bella tried to seduce me this morning, and it worked! She was wearing short shorts and a tank top…she was practically half naked! Jasper, I might crack if she does it again! Help me!"

Jasper looked at me with a confused expression.

"Wait, innocent Bella tried to _seduce _you? Oh damn, Alice must be working with her. And if Rosalie joins in, we are so screwed. I guess Alice is trying to speed things up."

I still had a mental picture of Bella in my mind. It was insane how good she looked. I knew I had to toughen up to take it.

"So Jazz, do I seduce her back? Try to make her cave first?"

"That seems like a good plan. Try your hardest to be sexy, Edward!"

I gulped. How the hell can I be _sexy?_ That was just impossible. I plopped myself on the couch and closed my eyes, praying that an idea would come to my mind.

**BELLA'S POV  
**I walked quickly back to my dorm and closed the door behind me and put my back to it. I put the milk down on the counter next to the door and slid down onto the floor. I can't believe that of all people, I actually did that! Alice came bouncing out of her room. How she has all that energy in the morning is something I do not know. She kneeled down onto the floor and locked her sparkling blue eyes with my dull brown ones.

"Bella, what's with the blush so early in the morning? And why do you look so gosh darn cute? Did I dress you while I was asleep? Was I sleep-dressing?"

I looked at her pixie like face and began to tell her about my eventful morning. She gasped and began to dance around the room.

"Bella Swan you little minx! I cannot believe you did that!"

"Neither can I, Alice."

"ROSALIE! WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

Alice ran over to Rose's room. There was a long and loud string of profanities, and then there was a sudden shush. Then, next thing I know, Alice and Rosalie rush out of the room and attacked me. There were squeals and gasps from them. Then Rosalie got up and looked at me with wicked eyes.

"Alright gals, here's what we are all gonna do today! Let's go to the pool! There's a little beach around here! We will dress up Bella and totally screw with Edward! Oh, what fun!"

The girls began to clap their hands and I began to fear for my life. I got up and decided I would go tell the boys the battle plan for the day. I also wanted to see Edward after my little stunt. I ran across to the room and knocked on the door. Emmett opened up.

"Hey Bella. What's up? I heard about your little scene this morning with Eddie the prude!"

Edward came in and smacked Emmett upside the head.

"First off, don't you _ever _call me Eddie. And second, if you call me a prude one more time, I will castrate you."

I giggled and Emmett walked away from the doorway. Edward stroked my cheek, instantly rising a flush to color my high cheekbones.

"Now, what would you like from us Bella?"

"Well, we decided on today's plans. We're heading off to the beach. I thought you guys might want to know."

He laughed.

"Well thank you for caring about us so much, Bella. It is an honor."

Sarcasm colored the tone in his voice. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I decided that I would get him again today.

"Oh Edward, I can't wait to go to the beach. It's going to be _so_ much fun."

I tried my best to say that in a sexy voice. I winked at the end and he froze. I knew I had finished my job. I turned on my heels to walk away. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my wrist and turned me to him. I was in the cradle of his arms and his lips were at my ear. His scent was incredible. I was already brainwashed. Then, he spoke in a velvet voice.

"Oh Bella, I _assure _you, it will be so much more than fun."

He relaxed his grip on me and gave me a crooked smile, like he did when I first met him. He tucked his body behind the door.

"Bye Bella, see you soon."

He winked and closed the door behind him. I was just standing there, totally in a daze. He must have found out about our plan and is sneaking back at me! After my epiphany, I walked back to my dorm and saw Alice and Rosalie getting swimsuits ready. Alice looked up at me.

"Bella? Honey, what happened? You look like a ghost."

I suppose I did look like a ghost. After all, that little incident caused all the color to drain from my face.

"Alice, I have no idea how he did, but Edward knows. He just totally seduced me. And man oh man, was he good at it!"

Alice and Rosalie closed their eyes and were deep in thought. After a second or two of thinking, they both opened their eyes and snapped.

"It was Jasper!" They both exclaimed.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

Alice laughed.

"Edward must have told Jasper and he must have assumed it was me. I tell you, he is one smart and sexy man!"

Rosalie smacked her in the arm.

"Can you please remember you are talking about my twin brother?

She giggled and looked back at me.

"Its okay Bella, he will cave first, don't worry. You have more power than he does."

How on earth do I have more power? He has the looks of a god, a indescribable scent and that velvet voice. I just had to ask them.

"How do I have more power?"

Rosalie broke down into hysterics.

"Bella…you have…the one weapon…men wish they had!"

Alice began to laugh too.

"Bella, my friend, you have _boobs._ And with this little number, you will so have Edward wrapped around your finger."

She lifted a dark blue two piece off the bed. The bottom part had strings that you tied at the side and had a single white flower on it. The top had no neck strings, so it was basically a tube top. It had a tie in the back and the front had a white flower on it too, but it was on the left breast cup. It was cute, but I wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Alice, I _can't _wear that! You can, Rose can, but I can't!"

"Bella, go try it on, will ya? And make sure you make it tight!"

I sighed and took it from her hands and began my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and began to undress. I decided to put the top on first, since it was probably the most challenging of the two pieces. I tied it in the back as tight as I could, like Alice had instructed. Then, I slipped on the bottom and tied the two parts. I walked out and saw that Rose and Alice had already changed. Rose was in the simplest outfit, but it still looked incredibly stunning. She had on a 2 piece red bikini with no marks or anything. Alice had a one piece on, in a sparkling lime green. But her back was barely covered and blotches of her stomach were too. They looked at me and clapped their hands in delight. I looked down at my chest.

"Wow. I have cleavage."

Alice giggled.

"That's why I told you to make it tight. Now, put this on and let's go see if the guys are ready."

She handed me a cover up. It was a short, navy blue cover up and matched the swimsuit perfectly. I threw it on and we began to walk to the door.

Just as she began to turn the doorknob, she gasped.

"WAIT!"

We stopped in our tracks and she turned to me. Her eyes had a little glint in them and looked quite sinister.

"Bella, come with me to my room. Rose, you know what we are doing."

Rose nodded and we walked to Alice's room. She pointed me to the chair.

"Sit your butt down and leave yourself in our capable hands."

Oh lord. I looked at her vanity and saw her entire supply of make up come out. I had always hated makeup. To me, it made people look like tramps. They had already started their work. Alice put on this pinkish- red lipstick and Rose painted my eyes with eyeliner and mascara.

Alice laughed as Rosalie pulled out the blush.

"Rosie, she sure as hell doesn't need that."

I laughed as they began my hair. I felt the heat of the straight iron tickled down my neck. After 20 minutes or so, they spun the chair to the mirror. I saw a stranger looking back at me. I had really straight hair, instead of my usual waves. My face looked older and more mature with the makeup. I stood up and gave my friends a big hug.

"Thanks you guys. I owe you."

Alice laughed.

"When you get together with Edward, that will be repayment. He has been alone for too long. You should be with him."

I blushed at the thought of Edward. We walked out of the door and over to the guy's room. Jasper opened the door.

"Hey sis, hi Bella, hello honey."

He kissed Alice on the cheek and we walked into the room. Emmett was sitting on the couch and Jasper walked over to the cooler he packed, to make sure that he had everything. They looked so masculine in their swim trunks. I spun my head around.

"Where's Edward?"

Emmett pointed to his room door. I giggled and went over to knock.

"Are you ready yet, Mr. Masen?"

I tried to sound like Emmett, and apparently, it worked.

"Well excuse the hell out of me, Emmett! I want to look good for Bella, so shut-"

He opened the door and saw my face staring at his bare chest. My god, did he look good. I traced my eyes up to his face and saw an adorable pink blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, sorry Bella."

"No need to be sorry, I tricked you into thinking I was Emmett. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. My gosh Bella, you look…uh…wow."

I blushed a scarlet red and he laughed he bent his head down and his lips were at my ear again.

"That blush of yours makes you look even more beautiful."

He was trying to seduce me again and god damn it was working. I blushed again and sighed.

Today was going to be a _long _day.


	4. Beach Day Fun!

**BELLA'S POV**  
We all jumped into separate cars. Em and Rose were in his Jeep. Alice and Jasper stayed in her Porsche. Which left Edward and I in his silver Volvo. I looked up at him, "How did you get this? You came here on a plane." He laughed music to my ears, "Emmett got this for me, along with Rosalie. I love it, don't you?" His emerald eyes were smoldering me, they were so beautiful. He took my feeble hand into his own and we walked over to the car. Alice and Jasper beeped in their car, and they left. Rose and Emmett soon followed. I sat in the front seat, while Edward rummage through a pile of CD's he had in there. I helped him, since there were so many to choose from. I pulled out a 30 Seconds to Mars CD, "I really love them," I smiled, hoping that he would pick it. He laughed and put it in. The first song was "The Kill" which is one of my favorites by them. I began to sing along, totally forgetting that Edward was in the car.

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?

Edward was listening to me now. I could feel it. Still, I tried my best to tune him out and continue.

What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this any more  
What would you do?

With one hands on the steering wheel, Edward lifted his other hand and intertwined it with my own. He gave it the slightest squeeze, urging me to go on.

Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?

By a strange surprise, Edward began to sing a long with me. His velvety voice put mine to shame. But as we sang together, I felt my voice growing stronger.

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!

On the last sentence, Edward looked right at me. I looked back at him, then turned away to continue with him.

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,  
THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!

Edward! That bastard! He stopped singing and made me do the solo alone! I looked at him during the next part, which were 'Ooh's and Aah's'. He looked at me, with a dazzling smile on his face. I blushed furiously and he laughed. I continued to sing at the next part, a little softer. But I hoped it would calm me down from my big solo.

Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
(You! You! You!)  
Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
Come break me down!  
Break me down, break me down!

What if I wanted to break?

He joined back in this time.

I whispered the last line and looked up at Edwards face. He was glorious. His auburn hair was blowing in the wind, due to the open window. He has a sheet of sweat on him, which made him look even sexier. His green eyes were sparkling. And his chest was amazing. Thank god he decided not to wear a shirt. It should be a crime for that boy to wear one. His chest was so toned and well built, like a Greek God. I couldn't help myself from ogling. But, it was as if he sensed it, and he looked at me. I blushed a crimson shade of red and turned my head.

He chuckled, and then began to ask me a million or more questions about my life. He asked about my childhood, my family, my close friends, pets, birthdays, and such. And whenever I answered, he seemed so absorbed into it. It was as if he really cared and wanted to know. Sometimes, I would re-ask the question to him. He would always answer me. I paid as much attention as possible, so I could learn more about this perfect man. Then, the last question he asked me made me really think, "So Bella, how many boyfriends have you had?"

I stuttered, "Uh, none. I never really liked anyone." I bent my head down, it was so embarrassing. He chuckled, "Same here. No girl every really captured my interest." I gasped. He never had a girlfriend?! This amazing, god like figure never had a girlfriend!? I was in total shock, it was just unbelievable. He looked at me, "What?" I giggled, "It just seems so unrealistic. I mean, you are just so…" I stopped myself, I didn't want to look like a fool. I bit my lip and held it in. He looked at me, "Well…you are too…" He flushed, a cute shade of baby doll pink. I blushed even more.

Before we could finish, we arrived at the parking lot of the beach. I sighed and unbuckled myself. Edward was already out and at my door, opening it for me. I smiled and stepped out. Alice, and all her bounciness, greeted us. Jasper followed behind. I still don't understand how he could love Alice. He was usually so cool and calm. Alice was the definition of hyper. If you look it up in the dictionary, you see a picture of her and all her wonder. I laughed, "Hey you two, are Emmett and Rosalie here yet?" And speak of the devil, I saw Rose and all her beauty come up to the Volvo, and she was tugging Emmett the brute along with her. "Here we are," She said in her bell like voice.

Alice was bouncing in her spot, "Come on! Time to hit the water!" She grabbed my hand and Rosalie's and practically dragged us down to the beach. We walked on the stone steps to the sandy, tan beach. Not many people were around today. I sighed in relief, I didn't like massive crowds of people. Alice had a little basket in her arms that I didn't even notice. She pulled out a large basket from it and picked us a nice spot on the beach. The boys were still up near the cars, so I figured I should get comfy. I pulled off the cover up that Alice and let me borrow, and revealed myself to the public. Rosalie whistled and Alice clapped her little hands. I sighed and laid myself on the blanket.

The guys finally made their way down. Emmett was carrying a cooler, Edward had the umbrella, and Jasper had a few camping chairs. I looked up and saw Edward sticking the umbrella into the ground. Then, he stopped and looked at me and my half naked body. He was ogling me! I blushed, and he smiled, "Bella, you look simply divine," He bent down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and looked through her basket of goodies. I saw my copy of Pride and Prejudice in there. Bless her heart, she has only known me for such a short time, and yet she knew about my book. I looked up and saw that she was in the water already and was climbing up Jaspers back.

I screamed, "Thanks, Alice!" She waved and I continued to look inside. There was an extra pair of sunglasses. I saw that Alice and Rose had theirs one, so I only assumed these were for me. I put them on and began to read. Edward sat next to me, pulling my attention from the book to his beautiful face. "Bella, you should go swim." I shook my head, "I can't swim that well," He bent his head closer, and his scent filled my head. "Why don't you swim with me then? I won't let anything happen to you." I shook my head, to disagree and get his scent out of my nostrils, "Uh, no thanks. I didn't even put on sun lotion. I'll burn." He laughed, "Then let me take care of that for you," He reached over my legs into Alice's basket and grabbed the lotion. He poured some into his hands. He lifted my arms and began to rub it in. He kept working his way down until he got to my tummy. He rubbed it in circles, slow and somewhat sensual. He kept working down until he got to my thighs. He rubbed it in my inner thigh. I couldn't help but let a little moan escape my lips. He smirked and kept going down my legs. After he finished them, he kissed my ankle and turned his body to my back. He squirted some more lotion into his hands and rubbed down my back and on my shoulders. He then turned and put some on my face. He smiled, then looked at me, "There, you're ready to go. Shall we swim, my love?"

My love? Did he just call me that? I nodded my head, too lost in his presence to give a coherent answer. He took my hand and guided me to the water. I put my sunglasses on top of my head and got in with him. The water was a nice room temperature. I went in more and more. Edward was in front of me, still holding my hand. When we got to my waist, I stopped. He smirked, and dove into the deeper water. I squinted my eyes, and tried to see his pale body shine under the water. I felt two hands feel up my back legs. I shrieked and turned to see Edward come up to the surface. He was laughing and I just stood there. I smacked him in the arm and walked into the deeper water. He was still laughing while he followed me. At the point when my breasts were divulged in the water I turned back to him, "I didn't think that was funny! I was going to kick you!" I was going to, because some creep could have been feeling me up. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry Bella, but you have to admit, that squeak of yours was adorable." He smiled and I flushed. I had always said my squeak sounded like a mouse.

I began to swim around and ended up playing water volleyball with everyone. It was 3 on 3. Emmett, Edward and I were one team and Alice, Jasper and Rose were on the other. We were tied near the end of the game. The ball was coming my way, and I realized I was too short to make a spike. Edward came behind and put his hands on my waist and lifted me up a bit, so I could spike it in and win! My body was tingling; not only from victory, but that Edward's hands were so low on my body. They were so close to my ass. I flushed and he kissed my cheek, "Good job, love." I smiled, then began to think again. He called me 'Love' again. I knew that Edward had said he liked me, but he wanted to take it slow. I didn't mind taking it slow. It gave us a better chance to get to know each other, and I would do anything for this sexy boy.

We got out of the water and decided to chill around the beach. The guys played football, and we girls stayed on the blanket. Alice had on her iPod, Rosalie was painting her nails a blood red color and I was reading. But occasionally, I looked up to see Edward play. He was so incredibly hot, that it was hard not to stare. Alice caught me and giggled, "You know Bella, it's so obvious that you two really like each other, why not take it further?" I sighed, "Alice, I don't want to rush it, you know? Yeah, I really do like Edward, but I don't want to scare him away with a sudden declaration. I mean, he told me he likes me, and I like him too. But we don't want to speed it up. We are taking our time to get to know each other. And I'm happy with that," I smiled a fake smile. Yes, I was happy to take it slow. But what I really wanted was to feel Edward's lips pressed onto mine. I wanted to feel his hands all over my body…I shook my head, that was too much to think about. But, it would be so hot to think about. Rose laughed, "Bella, time is for chumps. Just take it further. It's not so bad. Or, if anything, you should flirt more. Maybe that would speed things up." I nodded my head in agreement. I had tried flirting with him, bit I didn't think it was going so well. Alice smiled, "Bells, you can do it. Just be confident!" She laughed and I sighed, "I dunno Alice, I can try…" "That's the spirit! Just come out of your comfort zone and you'll be good," I understood what she meant. She wanted me to go into uncharted waters. I sighed again, and slumped my head on my knees and continued to watch them play.

* * *

After a little while longer, it was getting dark. So, we all got ready and back into our destined cars. Edward opened the door for me and I sat in. He soon followed. I took his hand quickly and he smiled. We sped off into the night and on our way home. He continued his quizzing of my life, and vice-versa. I asked questions that he didn't ask, which in turn, made him re-ask the question to me. But sometimes, I would make hidden innuendos in my answers, just to catch him off guard. I giggled whenever I see him stop breathing for a second. We arrived home sooner then I had hoped. Edward opened the door for me and walked me inside to my dorm. We were the first ones there, by a long shot. I didn't want to be rude, "Want to come to my dorm?" He nodded and smiled. I opened the door and stepped inside. I felt dirty from all the sand and water. I looked up at Edward, "I'm gonna go take a shower," He nodded and I took a chance to be extra flirty. I moved closer to him and stood on my tip toes. I put my lips to his ear, "Aww Edward, don't you want to come with me?" His breathing hitched. I smirked and bit his ear and walked off to my room to grab clothes. I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top and walked back outside. He was sitting down at the table, with his legs crossed.

I winked at him and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and put it a little bit colder then usual. After what I just did, I kind of needed it. I stepped in and rinsed off my body of all of the grime from the beach. I used my strawberry shampoo and washed out my hair. I went back outside to see Edward on the couch, flipping through the channels. I went to go sit over on the couch with him. I snuggled close to his side and let my arm drape around his stomach. He moved in closer to me, his fingers making small circles on my arms. I was content in this position. He looked down at me, "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" I shook my head, "Nothing, really. Why?" He shifted his body so I could look up at him and not the T.V, "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me?" I was in shock. Was Edward Cullen asking me out? He bent his head closer to me, totally stopping me from thinking about a coherent answer. I nodded my head, "Sure, that sounds nice."

He smiled, and flashed his teeth at him. Then, everything happened so quickly. He moved his head to the side and moved closer and closer to me. I couldn't breathe or think. Then, his soft lips were pressed onto mine. I entangled my fingers into his hair and clutched him closer to me. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. How could I refuse? I let him in and he dominated. He tasted every inch of my mouth that I couldn't help but moan just a bit. I wanted power this time, so I started to suck on his lower lip, causing a delicious moan to escape from his throat. I moved my hands lower and lower down his chest…

BANG!  
  
The door scared the crap out of us. I pulled away to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper at the door, staring at us. A heat wave of blood hit my face and Edward looked down. The guys gave him thumbs up and Alice and Rose giggled. I got up, "I'm gonna go to bed," Edward got up and walked me to the door to my room. He smiled, "See you tomorrow, Bella." He kissed my cheek and opened the door for me. I walked in and smiled at him, then closed the door. I flopped on my bed and squeaked. I just seriously kissed Edward Cullen. It was my first kiss, and it was so amazing. I closed my eyes and let images of Edward fill my head. Today was a good day, but tomorrow would be so much better.


End file.
